


Patience

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I am SI trash and so are my friends god bless, Jung Noots Club, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: She knew she was an introvert, she knew that making friends was not her forte and that it was easier for her to sit and observe others than make an effort to speak up. Her friends were different. After all, they must have been to find the love that Dave found herself so helplessly pining after. How was she to attract her own love if she only ever faded into the background?





	

Parties weren’t necessarily Dave’s favorite thing in the world. They could be fun with the right people, but they were still draining and loud and exhausting. Sighing quietly as she shimmied her way into a simple skirt and top combo, Dave began singing along quietly to the music playing on her speaker. Mara had long ago left, desiring to spend some time with Paul before they too made their way to the party. 

_“I’ve got those jet pack blues, fight off the light tonight and just stay with me. Honey don’t you leave.”_

She sat, letting the song carry on without her as she thought. She knew she was an introvert, she knew that making friends was not her forte and that it was easier for her to sit and observe others than make an effort to speak up. Her friends were different. After all, they must have been to find the love that Dave found herself so helplessly pining after. How was she to attract her own love if she only ever faded into the background? 

Dave knew it was her own doing that made her so lonely. If she were to be more outgoing, more sociable, things would be different. They would have to be. But Dave was none of those things, and instead found herself drawing in, enclosing every thought into a wall until the wall itself began to surround her, Dave’s ever quiet ways fading herself into the background once more. Being alone was okay, never finding love was okay, but it still hurt.

She shook her head, shutting off the speaker as she grabbed her purse. Getting stuck in her own head wasn’t going to help. She walked silently, letting the words of the song fill her head once again. Something about it just… fit. She jumped slightly as someone’s hand touched her shoulder, spinning rapidly to find the culprit.

“Sorry! Are you alright?” Tina’s eyes widened as she took in Dave’s tense form, Dave forcing herself to relax when she saw her friend. 

“I’m…” Seeing Luke behind Tina, arm slowly inching its way around Tina’s waist as they stood made Dave’s stomach twist unpleasantly, another pang of longing hitting her roughly as they had been doing all morning. She continued, forcing herself to ignore it. “Fine. Just a little jumpy, I guess. How are you?”

Tina’s eyes narrowed, a slight wave of concern crossing her face before she seemed to think better of it, relaxing against Luke as she smiled. They were too cute, honestly, and Dave was ever glad to see how well they went together. 

“I’m good. You’re going to the party, right?” She waited for Dave to nod before continuing. “Do you want to walk there with us?” 

Dave paused. It would be nice not having to walk alone, but that also meant watching Luke and Tina… Her stomach gave another small lurch and Dave paled. Shaking her head, Dave gave a tight-lipped smile.

“I have something I need to go do first, y’all go on ahead.” Another wave of concern passed over Tina’s face, her lips turning into a frown before Luke moved, reaching for her hand. She gave Dave another glance before turning, walking with Luke as Dave waved a goodbye. She sighed, watching them as she tried to come up with something to do so that what she had told Tina wouldn’t be a lie. 

She walked quickly back into her room, grabbing the copy of Marionette Party Jeff had recently lent her for a game night. She’d just go by his dorm and drop it off before going to the party, a perfect plan. She made her way quickly to Bluebell house, walking quietly up the steps until she reached his room, giving a gentle knock.

“Yes?” Wallid opened the door, eyebrow raising as he spied Dave. She fidgeted, face going red as she spoke. Why was she blushing?

“Uh, hey, Wallid! Is Jeff here, I just wanted to return this game…” She gestured with it as he gave her a small smile, opening the door slightly wider as to stand comfortably in front of her.

“No, he’s not, but I can give it to him later if you’d like. Why don’t you come in for a second, I have a book I think you might like.” He gestured her in, Dave’s curiosity drawing her forward until she was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She and Wallid hadn’t spoken much, and never alone, and for whatever reason she found her hand tapping against her leg nervously. 

“I saw it at the store the other day and thought, 'hey, this looks interesting!' Which it was, and which is why I think you might like it!” He grabbed it from his desk, handing it to Dave who studied the cover before flipping it over to read the back. Something about ghosts and a mystery… 

“Hey, thanks! This looks really cool!” She looked up at him brightly, noticing as his own face went red. Interesting.

“Yeah, no problem. You can, uh, keep it, if you like. It was good, but not really my kind of book, so…”

“Oh, are you sure?” Dave frowned, holding the book in her hands carefully.

“Yeah! I mean, that’s kind of partially why I bought it….” His face turned a deeper red and Dave stopped, her eyes widening as she processed this new information. Partially why he…. Her face quickly heated up, matching his own.

“Oh gosh Wallid, you didn’t have to…” She fidgeted once again, her heart speeding up. How was she meant to take his words? Did that mean he…

“I- I wanted to! Really it’s fine!” He stuttered slightly, giving her a nervous smile before she grinned, moving forward to hug him. He stood stock still before relaxing, moving to return the gesture.

“Thanks, really! I’m surprised you saw it and thought of me…” She moved back slightly, stopping as Wallid’s hands moved to her shoulders. He studied her for a second, eyes focusing on her own and she tried to remember how to breathe.

“I… I hope this isn’t weird but I uh… Think about you a lot, Dave.” He avoided looking at her eyes as he spoke, her head tilting in confusion.

“You… do?”

“I… uh… yeah. You’re nice, funny, cute…” Dave’s face felt like fire, her mind hyper aware of his hands on her shoulders, his eyes still focused at the floor. 

“…Oh,” she breathed. Her head spun as she thought. Did she… did she like Wallid? He was cute, especially when he pushed his glasses up his nose. That little smile when he read something funny…. He was nice, kind, reliable. Dave took another breath, clearing her mind entirely and letting her instincts take hold as she reached up, eyes closed as her hand on the side of his face made Wallid look up before she ghosted her lips against his. She leaned back once again, opening her eyes quickly to take in his shocked expression.

“Oh, my god, I’m sorry I should have asked or some-” she was cut off as Wallid moved forward, hand cupping underneath her chin gently as he pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet, soft, and she briefly thought that he smelled like cinnamon and sugar before it was over.

“It’s okay.” Wallid grinned, face a gentle red as Dave gave a quiet giggle. She watched him, eyes scanning his face before she relaxed into a smile. She tried to remember why she was here before gasping.

“Oh gosh, the party. We’re gonna be late!” She took his hand, turning to leave the room as he followed. She didn’t realize what she had done until he gave her hand a small squeeze, smiling mischievously at the air in front of them. Her face turned red once again. She thought back to her stress earlier when watching Tina and Luke and she gave a small giggle, squeezing Wallid’s hand.

Sometimes all it took was a little patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and here is my trash bin.  
>  Thanks for reading!  
> <3  
> (Song referenced: Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy)


End file.
